mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixx
Sixx is German entertainment television network owned by ProSiebenSat.1 Media. The channel broadcasts entertainment, reality-shows, series and talk-shows programmings for women. History On November 2009, ProSiebenSat.1 Media announced the new women's channel Fem-TV; In early February 2010, the name was changed to Sixx. The name change Sixx should be established in analogy to Das Erste, ZDF, the third programs and ProSieben as the sixth station on the remote control. A similar approach had already been followed by Das Vierte. Sixx served according to own data to the research of new advertising concepts, since it usual advertising breaks between the television formats did not exist at first. Since 2012, the station also works with commercial breaks, increasingly between 18 and 21 clock. Since the beginning of broadcast serve as a testimonial of the station white chickens, which should reflect the main target group, the women. The title tune was initially Satellite by Lena Meyer-Landrut. In the new concept, which went on air in May 2011, Julian Perretta now contributes the song Wonder Why. About three weeks after the first broadcast of a series episode at the women's channel, she will be available in full in the Video-on-Demand section of Sixx for free. On 2 September 2010, fem Media GmbH took over the management of the Sixx website. Sixx serves as the central name of all women's offers on the TV network ProSiebenSat.1 Media. In an interview in August 2010 with the industry magazine Kontakter said the former broadcaster Hofem-Best that 80 percent of the spectators are women and the most popular series Desperate Housewives, Grey's Anatomy and Damages belonged. Currently, more in-house productions are planned, such as Galileo für die Frau''' With the summer campaign 2012: "Mädels, macht′s euch selbst" the station wanted to get the main target group to put '''Sixx' on the button 6 of the remote control. Similarly, the station tried in 2013 with the slogan "Drück dich Glücklich" In July 2013, the station received a new design and image concept. An animated chicken replaces the living white chickens as a testimonial. For the new image campaign also a own song was developed, which puts the slogan of the television station "Das will ich Auch" in the foreground. Programmings Entertainment * '''''Bodycheck * Fashiontrixx * Frauengeschichten: Die Sixx Reportage * Freundinnen: Mädelsabend mit Biss! * Sixx: Das Magazin * Sixx Doku * Sixxteen * Sweet & Easy: Enie backt * Die perfekte Hochzeit * Der Hundeflüsterer * Flirty Dancing: Louie Spence’s Showbusiness * The Real Housewives of New York * Pineapple Dance Studios * Top Dog Model * Ausser Kontrolle: Leben unter Zwang Talk-shows * The Oprah Winfrey Show * The Rachael Ray Show * Dr. Oz Show * The Nate Berkus Show Documentaries * Killer-Paare: Tödliches Verlangen * Killer Couples: Mörderische Paare Series * 7th Heaven * 90210 * Accidentally on Purpose * American Horror Story * Angel * Beautiful People * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Charlie's Angels * Charmed * Defying Gravity * Desperate Housewives * Ed * ER * Friends * Grey's Anatomy * Ghost Whisperer * Gossip Girl * Greek * Harper's Island * Hart of Dixie * JAG * Lost * Mad Love * Make It or Break It * Melrose Place * Missing * Moonlight * Nip/Tuck * One Tree Hill * Private Practice * Rescue Me * Sabrina the Teenage Witch * Sex and the City * The Good Wife * The Originals * The Vampire Diaries * Weeds External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Germany Category:ProSiebenSat.1 Media Category:Launched in 2010 Category:Germany Category:Entertainment television channels